


Commander on the Ground

by christinebeckel



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinebeckel/pseuds/christinebeckel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote as a throw back to the first time Commander Lexa graced our screens, stole our hearts, and doomed us all to a lifetime of pain. Inspired by episode 206.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander on the Ground

You look at me and see no one but a pawn in someone’s game  
You think that you can use my life as leverage for your gain  
You only see a girl who’s weak and crippled by her fear  
But soon you’ll see I’m so much more than what I first appear

I’m not a piece in someone’s game. I’m the one who makes the rules  
The board is set. I’ve made my move and played you both for fools  
And you don’t know that what you think is all by my design  
And I’ll slit both your throats with one swift slash if I feel so inclined

You made your choice and now you’re mine. Your life is in my hand  
Death himself stands by my side awaiting my command  
But I am wise and merciful, so I’ll give you one last choice  
And consider first great armies rise at the mere whisper of my voice

Leave this land or dance with Death, you strangers from the sky  
I warn you now my enemies take a long, long, time to die  
So I suggest your people get out while there’s still time  
For if you stay then on your flesh the beasts and birds shall dine

Blood must have blood and yours will flow for the innocent who died  
And the thirsty earth will drink its fill ‘til your crimes are rectified  
I’ll spare your lives if you but flee, but if war is what you choose  
Don’t think for even a second that my threats are but a ruse

I may be young and beautiful but I’m no more soft than stone  
I carry steel in my hands and fire in my bones  
I’m a warrior to the core. I am a force that can’t be tamed  
My heart is earth, my soul is sun and the night runs through my veins

I know our world’s still new to you, so I’ll make this crystal clear  
You men were kings up in the sky but I’m the one enthroned down here  
And of all the dangers on the ground, I’m the one you most should fear  
So get your heads out of the clouds and take a look around  
Everything you see belongs to me. I’m commander on the ground  
Every soul on earth answers to me. I’m commander on the ground


End file.
